The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
The following is an example of a specific aspect in the prior art that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that the prior art presupposes the use of offering loyalty and marketing programs, along with payment processing combined with fraud protection capabilities. Other aspects of the prior art offer logistics and software that allows a user to make payments and place orders from their smart phone or computer devices. By way of educational background, another aspect of the prior art generally useful to be aware of is that the prior art presupposes the use of beacon technology and geo fencing to track mobile devices.
In view of the forgoing, it is believed that such approaches may not include, or be able to provide, an application that offers an all in one services platform that solves problems of high cost and lack of connectivity. It is contemplated that a geo fencing and beacon technology framework may integrate all of these systems into one mobile application, while providing all venues the ability to communicate with all customers across all environments while providing a seamless way to process, contact and better serve customers, with useful information, awareness and online presence.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that these traditional techniques are not perfect and leave room for more optimal approaches.
Unless otherwise indicated illustrations in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.